hexversefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Germany
Captain Germany is part of the event Berlin Massacre, in which the Red Skull disguises himself as Captain America to murder German civilians. Date: 15 April 2016 Characters Involved HYDRA *Red Skull / Johann Schmidt *Skadi / Sinthea Schmidt *Captain Hans Loewe Villains *Chameleon / Dmitri Smerdyakov Preparation Placing the adamantium shield down upon the table, the red-skulled terrorist stepped up towards the mirror to cast sunken eyes over the blue, white and red uniform which adorned his tall frame. It looked so out of place he could have laughed, but he did not. Instead, he dropped his gaze to the bracelet circling his wrist, tapping the small screen to select one name upon it. CAPTAIN AMERICA The device wasted no time in gleaming across reddened and scarred skin, turning it purer, lighter.. better, in a way, though through his years of coping with his ruined head he had come to appreciate the nightmarish looks of which he had been cursed. Death was a common fear, and the symbolism of a red - a bloodied - skull was enough to spark even the slightest bit of fear in many. As if they did not already fear him from the chaotic evil aura he cast out with his mere presence. Now the man - an effective creature through his lack of humanity - saw his gaunt cheekbones and hardened shell of a skull transform before his eyes into the soft, positively angelic features of Steven Rogers, fitting out the shape of the costume's mask until it fit perfectly. "You like it?" The blank-faced spy behind him made his company known, arms folded across his chest in a confident, bordering Impatient, posture. "Nein. It is.. suitable," Johann responded bluntly, refusing to give the Russian any sense of appreciation of his services. "Voice feature. Now." While Chameleon was used to the sort of tone the ex-Nazi fear-monger used towards him, but that did not mean he was about to stand for it. "Please?" he suggested gently, though his voice was edgy, attempting to assert some strange sort of control over the situation. It may very well be their territory, but considering the usage of his technology and services he was not going to submit as a slave. While he relied on some of HYDRA's resources, there was a stubborn part of his personality which simply would not stand for such treatment. "Halt den Mund. up. -Now-." Once again, Johann was blunt, familiar anger rising in his tone, though he remained faced to the mirror, using it as quite the distraction from his desire to shoot the criminal. Complying with a frustrated sigh, Chameleon remotely activated the voice changing software that linked into the suit the German wore beneath his mock-up of Captain America's uniform. Reluctanyly, he asked him to test out his voice. When Johann did, his voice lost all traces of his rough German accent to fit that of the hero he impersonated. Satisfied, Sin was called to activate their transport, a jet modelled off of the very one the Captain had brought to Lake Tegel in search of Margaret Carter. It had been a long-winded plan, that was true, but altogether they were pleased with the progress. From the very beginning, all had led up to this. Calling Captain America to the Berlin base, where his habits could be recorded and stored away for future use such as this, observing his attitude towards whatever they could innocently introduce. Leaving the battered remains of the jet Aero had tossed aside on the field, covert HYDRA agents had been able to design a model based on it, though with improvements that HYDRA were accustomed to adding to their own usual jet models. Having both the Ebony Wolf and Aero imprisoned too had been a detail on the plan; it was inevitable for them to be imprisoned after being so involved, and the mutant Rex had merely been caught in the crossfire - to the Red Skull's satisfaction. With two agents in prison they had the chance to create new contacts and allies, or else threaten others into joining with them. All in due time would they be released all together. For now, contacts were essential, and allegiance to HYDRA would become very much crucial for survival. "Sie Sind so weit Herr?" you ready, sir? Captain Loewe, stood by the jet as Johann made his way over, shield clutched to his side, queried, prepared to hop up into the pilot's seat. Sin had pre-arrangee such a deal, lacking trust in her father's flying skills. While a smile would be brought to her face from knowledge of him crashing, she would not be particularly happy with what she expected to follow his eventual death. "Ja. Entweder rein oder raus!" Get in or get out! Johann barked his command, pointing a finger towards the door of the hangar to demonstrate that he meant completely out. Loewe was quick to obey, gripping onto the edge to pull himself up, swinging a leg over before he was able to properly hop into the seat, finishing preparing the jet for flight. The Massacre On arriving, the Germans were pleased to see Capgain America appear with two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents accompanying him. They were confused about the uniformed soldiers who regulated their comings and goings, and the people who had recently gone missing. Munich was in lockdown, so the rumours went, and Berlin seemed to be going the same way. They still recalled Captain America and other Avengers arriving to fight against the crazy one - Loki. Now perhaps Captain America had come to save them from the soldiers they did not want nor understand. Some came to him, some kneeled, some pleaded, some begged, some rambled in quick German about the actions of the cruel soldiers who had dragged off many a man in the recent weeks. Captain America listened, but he did not speak. When he did, he only said: "It will be better now." They looked on in confusion. The lingering soldiers of the area had begun to approach, shoving the civilians out of the way to come up against their foe, guns raised to fire upon the super soldier, faces contorted with hatred. Each seal of HYDRA upon their uniforms cried their allegiance just as well as they did. "HEIL HYDRA!" Skadi intervened, a boot connecting to the back of one's head, taking them down one by one while Loewe sat up on the nose of his jet to fire shots out at other approaching soldiers. Bullets were unnecessary: instead he used a powerful sedative loaded into a disguised bullet to puncture through into their bloodstreams, leaving them behind as witnesses to that day. The day when Captain America sliced his patriotic shield through the bodies of innocent, scared Germans. The day when Captain America flattened a German's face into itself with the wielding of his shield. The day when Captain America pulled out a gun and shot a little German girl in the face without any hesitation. The day when Captain America yelled that it was all for America, that he was saving the world from the plague of Germans who threatened the existence of all others. Tears and screams painted the atmosphere, but spilled blood drowned it all. With each act of brutal violence more blood coated the patterned slabs of the ground, catching on the soles of running civilians, clinging to the uniforms of the unconscious soldiers, but more importantly splashing against the blue costume Captain America wore whilst he cut through the crowd without grace or mercy. The glistening crimson that splashed against his boots brought a smile to the captain's face, a sinister smile unlike anyone could ever imagine coming from the blonde super soldier. In its true form it would have been a fitting smile, if rarely seen. The Red Skull, smile? A myth. There was a certain curve of the modelled face they could barely label a smirk, and when those scarlet jaws curved it was a nightmarish expression that could onky be compared to a skeleton grinning with malice. Aftermath Throwing back the burning liquid, Johann collapsed into the armchair with a satisfied expression upon his chiselled skull. Skadi and Chameleon lingered in Room 128 of the Munich base, both their faces Impassive, though in both cases it was expected. Particularly from the man with no facial features at all on his mask. "Girl," Johann snapped, jabbing a finger towards the television; reluctantly she switched it on at the silent order, thumbing through channels until it reached the news. Upon the screen rambled the regular newsreader, positioned in front of the carnage that had been the HYDRA commander's activities of the evening. Those light eyes darkened with a smug evil settling into the black as Captain America's image was put up as a wanted criminal for 'crimes against humanity'. "It will hardly take long for the people to rise," Skadi remarked, casting a glance towards the Russian outsider who accompanied them. "Our people have been on the brink of hatred against many foreigners. You'll be safe. We already have Russia under control." "It will not last," Chameleon returned quietly, his hidden eyes darting to Johann with an distrust setting in as the woman even dared remark his homeland had been taken over. "Your -people- only gained control because of our weakness in Putin's attacks upon homosexuality and the west's retaliation. You wait. HYDRA will deal as well as the Nazis did - my people rise against our oppressors. We take our own path. так. Заткнись, иди на хуй. shut up and fuck off. Understand?" He could not tell if their silence was through thought or anger. "I want my equipment back now."Johann snorted at the statement, casting away the man's words as worthless - what did he know? He had no allegiance, and no idea of HYDRA's power. Petty Slav. "Nein. I think I'll keep it." He saw the gloved hands ball up. "That equipment is mine and the job was to let you hire it. Hire. As in pay for temporary use. Not permanent use. If you want to keep it, you give me that equipment back and pay me double the amount you've already paid." "Six million more? Ha! I don't think so, Slav. I'll keep this for the six million in your pocket now. I want that remote device too. Now." Instinctively the chameleon-man's hand shot to his wrist, covering the small screen hidden beneath the suit sleeve. It just made Skadi chuckle as the Red Skull approached. Outnumbered, Chameleon backed off towards the doorway, working out a strategy to both get his equipment and escape. He felt a vice snatch at his wrist. "Captain America is thought to be armed and dangerous," the newsreader finished his segment with a grave tone. Johann flinched away as electricity coursed up his fingers, releasing his grip on the Russian's wrist to clutch his hand. The electricity was enough to leave a numb, buzzing feel to his entire hand. Barely thinking about it, Skadi drew her gun from its position at her hip, tugging back the trigger to propel the bullet into her father's attacker's left shoulder. Drilling in, the bullet nudged at his collarbone, tugging his shoulder back into the edge of the doorway. "пиздец как болит," hurts like shit Chameleon groaned, clutching at the wound as he swore to himself, stumbling into a turn around to slip away into the corridor. His fingers fumbled for his control screen, activating the camouflage tech he had based off of what Ghost had sold to him. The suit he wore dissolved to bend the light around him, reflecting until only the edges could be detected at the most, if one were to concentrate properly. Frustrated at the loss of the spy, Johann turned on Skadi, screaming at her as he pointed down the corridor. “Get after him, Dummkopf! And when you no doubt fail to find him, fucking call Viper. Dead or alive, I don’t care - just get me the rest of the equipment.” As she ran off to seek out Chameleon, he turned back to the television, his anger settling as his smugness set in. Germany was his. Russia was his. Austria was his. How many more countries would follow? Category:Events Category:Chapters Category:2016 Category:15 August